


We’ve been dating for-

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, In which the author tries to throw in humor but fails miserably, M/M, Reggie Mantle & Toni Topaz Friendship, Reggie is a good boyfriend, Semi Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea is pissed as usual, Toni is amused, and Fangs is just the peace keeper, im in a reghead mood, snd Meanwhile Jughead is very done, southside high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: ”That’s Gay” Reggie Commented, Jughead finally looked up from his laptop for the first time.“Reggie, We’ve been dating for-”





	We’ve been dating for-

Toni handed him a piece of paper that was a cheat sheet for the biology homework that had to be done. He silently thanked her and the others sat in a comfortable silence when a familiar voice piped up.

”oh Maurice! It’s feeding time”

oh no

”who the fuck?!” Sweet Pea growled at the northsider face that just walked into the red and blacks “office”

Reggie Sneered

oh no

”I’m the fuck!”

Jughead watched as Sweets raised his fist and that’s where he Jumped in. Sweet Pea looked surprised.

”Jones what the-“

”lay a hand on my boyfriend and you won’t have hands anymore.” Jughead threatend, his voice cold and his eyes with a dark glint.

he heard a snort from behind him

”I thought I was supposed to be the Protective one?” Reggie asked from behind him, his hand ghosting over Jug’s hip. Jughead rolled his eye and spun on the heel of his boot.

”Yeah, well, I’m more scary so shush.” Jughead flickered his nose and walked back over to Toni who was looking very amused.

Fangs had a small smile and Sweet Pea looked pissed as per-usual

Toni stood being the most second polite person in the room walked over to hold her hand out to Reggie.

”hi, I’m Toni” 

Reggie Nodded and shook it

”Reggie”

”Y’know, Jugs never mentioned having a boyfriend before”

”Probably didn’t want guys and girl going after me, I’m irresistible” Reggie Grinned and Toni let out a small chuckle 

“sorry dude, I’m more into girls”

”I wouldn’t ever leave my babe anyway so” Reggie half-heartily shrugged. “Ay Jug this ones a keeper!” Toni called over her shoulder.

”Yeah I know.”

”Anyway, If I’d known that I would like a serpent and my boyfriend actually had friends-“ Jughead made an offended Noise. “I would have brought you one but I only brought Jughead some fries and shit.”

”Sharing is caring right Jones?”

”Who said I cared?”

Toni snorted 

“So if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your sexuality?” Fangs asked, Reggie held up His Bisexual pride bracelet.

”The bible said Adam and Eve so I did both”

Jughead held up his own pride bracelet, a Demisexual one. 

“I won’t fuck you unless I really like you”

”That’s Gay” Reggie Commented, Jughead Finally looked up from his laptop for the first time.

”Reggie, we’ve been dating for-”

 

 


End file.
